You'd Never Expect This!
by Altec
Summary: It's a simple or not so simple romance between Draco and Ginny. Harry and Hermione are also dating, but this is more focused on Draco and Ginny. Pure fluff by the way, and I've been told a bit ooc for some characters. You'll get a surprise in the first
1. The news

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. (wouldn't it be great if I did?)  Nor do I own Roseanne with the reference at the end of this chapter.

A/N: Just a spur of the moment fic I came up with.

**You'd Never Expect This!**

    Draco Malfoy calmly walked down the hallway toward lunch.  It was his 7th and final year.  He thought things were going good with himself.  Potter took out Vodemort last year, he was with the greatest girl in the school Ginny, he had a friendship with Harry, and since everyone knew about his relationship with Ginny, everyone thought differently about him.  No longer was he the cold hard _Malfoy_ that everyone knew to hate.  He was now a loving boyfriend who was ready to help.  Ginny changed him so.  Draco was about to go down the marble staircase to the great hall for lunch when a hand shot out, grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom.  When Draco looked around to see who grabbed him and curse them, but when he saw it was only Ginny, he calmed down.  "You know there are other ways to get my attention other then hurting me."  He said rubbing his arm.

    Ginny let out a soft chuckle, but immediately stopped.  "Draco…I was wondering.  How would you feel if we lived together after graduation?  You know…like…married?"

    Draco could not believe his ears!  Ginny was asking him if they wanted to get married!  "Oh course!  Yes!  I will gladly marry you!"  Draco then embraced her in a loving hug.  After about a minute, he pulled away saying.  "Wait, now you're going to tell me you're kidding right?  You're not even in 7th year yet."

    Ginny just smirked.  *Great I knew it was too good to be true. *  Draco thought to himself.  Ginny answered.  "Nope.  Now I'm going to tell you I'm pregnant!"

(A/N: Yeah I know.  Short chapter.  But I felt this was an appropriate end.  Watchers of "Roseanne" will see a similarity with this opening.)


	2. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Dumbledore fin...

    "Pregnant?!"  Draco managed to get out of his mouth before passing out.  Ginny rolled her eyes and revived him by slapping him in the face.  "Where?  What happened?  Oh yeah.  I was right in the middle of being unconscious."  Draco passed out again.

    "Draco!  Stop fainting and wake up!  This is serious!"  Ginny yelled slapping him in the face again.  Harder this time.

    "Wha…how did this happen?  I thought we were careful!  When did this happen?"  Draco finally came to and sputtered out.  "When?  Christmas!"  Ginny answered.

    "You mean that fling we had after Christmas din…oh no."  Draco shut his mouth for a minute pondering.  Finally he spoke again.  "How come you're taking this so well?  When did you find out?"

    "One question at a time tiger."  Ginny grinned.  "I found out about a couple days ago, and was deciding on how to tell you.  As for the handling part, I was thinking about it for the longest time, and I finally I thought to myself that I really want the baby, and that I hope you can want it as much as I do."

    Draco thought about this for a while in silence.  He then replied.  "Yes Ginny.  I do want this child.  And I do want to marry you.  Not because you're pregnant, but because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and whoever is in there."  He pointed at Ginny stomach.

    "Good.  Now let's go to lunch.  Do you think we should tell Harry and the others?  Or wait until they notice that I've put on weight?"

    "No.  Tell them now, but I'm afraid your brother will want to kill me.  Could you bring them here, so that everybody won't know about it?  Thank God Fred and George graduated 2 years ago.  Oh God!  What _are_ they going to do to me?  And your parents!  Mine could care less, but _your_ mother!  She'll send me a howler, and that will be the end of me!  They'll call you a whore, and we'll get expelled!  What are we going to do??"

    "Draco!  Calm down!  I'll write a letter to my parents, and ask them not to send a howler.  Now stay here while I go get Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  Meanwhile, you can cast a shield charm on yourself to protect you from Ron.  It was hard enough to accept you as my boyfriend, and now he has to know this?  I better cast a shield charm on myself!"  Ginny got up and gave Draco a reassuring kiss on the cheek before leaving.

    Draco got up and crossed the room and sat in a desk with his wand out ready to stun Ron if he came at him.  He then started to think about when the baby would be born.  *Well, if it was conceived on December 25, then the due date is around the end of July, and early August.  We should probably get married before then, and before she starts to show.  I don't want a bastard child.  Easter would be a nice wedding.  She can come to my place and we will have a lovely ceremony…* Draco was just about to think up how he wanted the wedding when Ginny came back with a very confused looking Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

    "Now what's this all about Ginny?  Wait.  Let me guess.  Let's see…Draco is clutching his wand, and there's sweat on his forehead.  And his foot is tapping the floor like crazy as if he's nervous."  Said Hermione.  "Ginny also looks apprehensive, but is more chipper then usuale.  Plus she wanted to tell us something in private, which is not normal.  I've also noticed she kept looking at Ron with nervous glances.  I know!  You're pregnant!"  Hermione finally said with laughter.  Harry and Ron also started to laugh as if the idea was ridiculous.  Ginny and Draco just stared at them like deer caught in the headlights.  Hermione noticed they were not laughing and shouted.  "That was my joke guess!"

    Then Ron stopped laughing.  "You mean you really are pregnant?!"  Ginny nodded and Draco clutched his wand more tightly.  But before Ron could do anything, there was a loud thump heard behind them.  All eyes looked behind Ron to see that Harry had fainted with shock.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

    When Harry came to, he realized he was in his dorm, and that everyone (Hermione, Ron, although strangely Ginny and Draco were not above his head, and Dumbledore…Dumbledore?) was looking at him.  "Professor Dumbledore?  What are you doing here?"  Harry asked.

    "Well as soon as Ms. And Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy had gotten you up here, Ms. Granger came to me and asked me to accompany her to your dorm.  I believe Mr. Malfoy has filled me in as to his and Ms. Weasley's predicament.  But seeing as how this concerns them and not you, I ask you and Hermione and Ron to leave so we can have a private conversation?"

    "Wait a minute!  How come I have to leave?  I'm the mother-to-be's brother you know.  I think I have a right to know how this happened, and what's going to happen!"  Ron shouted.

    "You're right Mr. Weasley, you have every right to, but Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, if you please?  Oh and you might want to get back to your afternoon classes.  If any teacher stops you, tell them you have my permission to be late."  Dumbledore said gesturing to the door.  With reluctance, Hermione and Harry left the dorm room.  "How about that Harry.  We're going to be godparents!"  Hermione said.

    "How do you know?"  Harry replied.  "Ginny told me a while ago.  She said that when she had kids, she would like you and me to be the godparents."  Harry pondered this on his way to Charms class.

(A/N: Another relatively short chapter, but I'm staying up till midnight writing this, so be happy!  I had another Roseanne reference, so I don't own Roseanne.  Next chapter, we get into Dumbledore's interrogation with Draco and Ginny.  And by the way, Hermione and Harry have been boyfriend/girlfriend for a year now.  R/R!!!)


	3. Plans

    "Now.  What's done is done, and there is no going back now.  I assume you have gone over all of you options Ginny?"  Dumbledore asked.

    "Yes, and I really want the baby.  And Draco has already said he wanted it also.  Plus he proposed to me."  Ginny answered looking at Draco.

    At those words, Ron had daggers in his eyes at the Slytherin.  "You bastard!  How dare you knock Ginny up and then marry out of guilt!!"  Ron then lunged at Draco.  "Ron stop!!"  Ginny yelled out.  Luckily, Dumbledore stopped Ron from getting at him.  "Let me at him!  I'll tear his heart out so he can never break another heart again!"  Screamed Ron trying to break free of Dumbledore's grasp.

    "Mr. Weasley calm down!  Would you like your niece or nephew to have a father or not?"  Ron then stopped struggling.  But the color suddenly left Draco's face when he heard the word father.  "Now Ron, if you please, Ginny, Draco, and I have some matters to discuss in private concerning what will happen next year."  With lack of enthusiasm, Ron got up to leave, but not before turning and facing Draco.  "I'm not so forgivefull of you Malfoy, but if you break my sister's heart, then I will kill you."  Ron then left the room.

    Draco then looked at the ground and said, "I suppose you'll want to expel us won't you."

    "Whatever gave you that idea?  You aren't the first pregnant couple at Hogwarts you know.  No.  What I want to talk about is how since Ginny is a year younger than you, how you will manage to take care of it with the mother still in school.  My idea is that Ginny continue her schooling, and you Draco stay in a room here with the baby for the year.  How does that sound?"

    "Sounds good to me.  What do you think Draco?"  Ginny asked.  Draco nodded.  "Excellent!  Now when do you want to have the wedding?"  Dumbledore asked. 

    "I was thinking about that earlier before Harry passed out.  I was thinking about an Easter wedding.  You know, before she starts to show.  Said Draco grinning.  Ginny smiled at him.

    "Sounds lovely!  Now you better write to your parents informing them of them of your little-what am I saying little?  Big announcement.  You may take the rest of the afternoon off seeing as how it's about to end in a half hour anyway."  Dumbledore said leaving the room.

    "Am I allowed to see my little sister and her fiancé now?"  Ron called from outside the room.  "Not now Ron, we have a wedding to plan for next month…and a letter to write."  Ginny answered.  They heard an audible humph from Ron, and then his footsteps die away.  "Now I'll go write a letter to my parents…(scared look from Draco)…making sure they don't send a howler, and I suggest you do the same.  And I'll meet you at dinner."  Ginny said.

    "Don't worry dear.  My parents could give a damn what I do with my life now that Voldemort is gone.  (Flinch from Ginny)  But I will send them an invitation to the wedding.  And if they decide to show up, I'll keep them under wraps."  Draco replied.  "By the way, where do you want to have the wedding?  I was thinking my place because we have a lovely garden there that would be perfec-" He was interrupted by Ginny.

    "I would rather have it here.  I would not feel comfortable at your place.  No offence.  Nor would I think my family would be happy there either."

    "Oh don't worry about.  I see your point.  Now my only problem is who to pick for my best man…I really warmed up to that Malcolm Baddock.  Nice kid, but I think he's a little over ambitious.  Kind of like a male Hermione…" Draco said with a smirk.

    "Fine.  You pick who you want, but I already know who my maid of honor is going to be.  Now write your letter!  I'm writing mine."  Ginny replied.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

    "Ok how's this Draco?  

_Dear Mom and_ _Dad,_

  _Guess what?  You are going to be grandparents!  And guess who the father is!  Dad you would like him, it's Draco Malfoy.  Now I know you're about to come over here right now and wring Draco's neck, but here me out first.  I love Draco, and he loves me more than life itself.  We're going to get married this Easter at the school because I feel that is the best place to have a wedding.  Of course you are invited, and all my brothers too.  I hope you can enjoy this as much as I will.  And don't worry about my education.  We have it all planned out.  The baby is due around the end of July and early August._

_                    Your loving daughter,_

_                           Ginny_

_P.S. Please don't send a howler!  I don't want the whole school to know!_

    How's that?"

    "Sounds good Ginny.  How's mine?

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_    I know it's not like me to actually write to you, but I am just writing to inform you that I impregnated the women that I love, and that I am going to marry her this Easter at the school.  Feel free to come if you wish, but please, don't ruin it for the rest of us.  I wish I could see your face at what I'm about to tell you.  The girl I'm marrying is Ginny Weasley._

_         Your son,_

_             Draco_

_P.S. And please don't send any howlers.  You wouldn't want a curse in the mail now would you?_

    Well?"

    "A bit harsh but all right.  Hope we _don't_ get any howlers."  Ginny replied.

    "Don't worry Ginny, if we do, I'll just put a silencing charm on it.  Come on.  Let's go mail these letters and go have dinner.  I haven't eaten since breakfast."  Ginny just slapped him playfully and the both headed for the owlry.

(A/N: I have serious writers block at times, so that's why these chapters aren't that long.  Next chapter will have the Weasley's and Malfoy's reaction to the news.  I really like where this is going, so I will try to finish it as quickly as possible.  Keep reading and reviewing!)


	4. Reactions

_    At the Burrow…_

    "Fred!  George!  Set the table!  Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes!"  Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.  She then heard a tapping on the window.  "Pigwidgeon!  What's Ron's problem now?"  She went over to the window and let Pig in.  The little owl was flitting around the ceiling like a little snitch.  "Calm down you little rogue!  Oh!  It's from Ginny!  Wonder what she has to say.  (Pauses to read)  Oh my-Arthur!!!"  She then passed out.

* * * *

    "Is she sure?  I mean…some people can make mistakes."  Mr. Weasley said pacing around the table.  Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table with a cup of tea with a generous amount of Ogden's Fire Whisky in it.  Mrs. Weasley shook her head no.  "How could she have let this happen?  And with a Malfoy to top it all off!  She's still in school for the love of God!  I thought we had taught her better than that!  I knew we should have sent her to an all girls school!"  Mr. Weasley was starting to raise his voice now.

    "It's too late Arthur.  What's done is done, and there's no changing it.  There's no need to get angry over it.  She said she had a plan about her education, so we'll know what it is at the wedding.  But I would still like to see her very soon.  I suggest we apparate to Hogsmead and then walk to Hogwarts.  I want to have a talk with Ginny, and then have a little _chat_ with the git who knocked her up."  Mrs. Weasley said.

    "Yes.  That would be good.  Leave a note telling the boys where we'll be."  But before they could leave Fred, George, and Percy just walked in.  "We heard a loud thump and a yell, and we would like to know what's going on."  Percy confronted them.

    "It was just the ghoul you heard.  Now we have some very important business to attend to.  You'll have to fend for yourself for Breakfast."  Said Mr. Weasley moving to get his coat.

    "No.  We want to know what's going on."  George said.

    "Especially if it concerns our one and only sister."  Fred added.

    After some thought, Mrs. Weasley finally said.  "We're going to Hogwarts to talk to Ginny."  She also got her coat and was about to leave before adding something.  "Oh and you're going to be uncles."  With that, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley apparated out leaving stunned faces on Percy, Fred and George.

    "Wait!  We're coming with you!"  Fred shouted.  They then apparated to Hogsmead.

* * *

    Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparated at the Three Broomsticks with Fred, George, and Percy five seconds after.  "Hold it mom!  Tell us everything before you make a fool of yourselves."  Percy said.

    "Fine, but then will you leave us alone?"  Mr. Weasley replied.  The three boys nodded.  "Ok, sit down."

    After a lengthy explanation, and a long pause, Fred finally said.  "Well…at least we'll be financially set for the rest of our lives.  You know with Malfoy being so rich and all."  With a ferocious stare from Mrs. Weasley, Fred shut his mouth.  "Ok then, now that we've told you, we're heading up to the school.  You may come if you wish, but I'd doubt if Ginny wants to see you right now.  See you when we get back" Mrs. Weasley said, leaving the pub with Mr. Weasley.

    "Well if they are getting married next month…when's Easter, March 30?  Then at least the kid won't be a bastard."  George said.

    "Shut up George."  Percy said with a glare.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_At Malfoy Manor_

    Lucius Malfoy sat at his desk reading through a dark arts spell book looking for a way to bring back his master.  He has been searching ever since Voldemort fell, which was a year and a half ago.  So far, he found nothing.  He just finished up his current book and was about to pick up the next when the Malfoy family Eagle owl flew in with a letter.  He took the letter, noting it was from Draco, and read through it.  Seeing the subject, he read through it again, this time with a smirk on his face.  *So he finally hit rock bottom.  Well I'm not supporting him in the least.  He'll see what poverty is once he realizes the Weasels can't afford anything!  Not even a decent wedding.  And I think I _will_ be going to his wedding.  Just to see the shack where he will be living for the rest of his life. * He thought.  "Oh Narcissa!  Darling this interesting little tidbit just arrived in the mail."

    "What is it?  (Pauses to read the letter)  Oh my God!!  And a Weasley to top it off!  What are you going to do about this?"  Mrs. Malfoy asked.

    "Nothing.  Nothing at all.  Let him marry whomever he wants.  He's just not going to get any help from me."  Mr. Malfoy replied.

    "What do you mean you're not going to help him?  Do you mean you're not going to pay him at all?"  Mr. Malfoy nodded.  "You can't do that!  I know the Weasleys aren't the most financially set people in the world, but if Draco really loves her, then why should we ruin his life?"  Mrs. Malfoy practically yelled.

    "And why shouldn't we support him?  He's been nothing but a disgrace to us!  And then he wouldn't even help me when I tried to save my lord.  No he just stood there helping fend off the other Death Eaters."  Now Mr. Malfoy was yelling.

    "You mean a disgrace to you!  I was never a Death Eater.  You were!  And what has become of your lord?  He died that's what happened.  Beaten by a mere child!  He couldn't even kill him when he was a baby.  I don't know about you, but I love my son, and I will help him.  Half your money belongs to me you know.  But please don't come to the wedding.  I don't think anybody wants to see your ugly face."  With that she turned on her heels and stormed off and out the front door.  Mr. Malfoy followed her but when he got outside, she disappareted.

(A/N:  Sorry this took so long, but I have not been able to get to my computer for a week.  What with my dad's surprise 50th birthday party and all.  But the next chapter after this will be up as soon as possible.)


	5. The Interrogation

(A/N:  Sorry I wasn't too clear on the date.  It's the last week of January, and this Easter is in late March, so it's pretty much 2 months away, not 1 month.  Just to clear that up.  And I know Mrs. Malfoy's character is not what everybody expected, but I just wanted somebody to actually care for Draco.  Plus JK Rowling never explained what her character is like, so I'm free to make her what I want, so there!)

    Mrs. Malfoy apparated in Hogsmead, and immediately spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley because of their red hair.  "Excuse me!  Mrs. Weasley!  Mr. Weasley!  Wait for me!"  She yelled and started to speed up towards them.

    Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned around and stopped seeing it was Mrs. Malfoy.  "And what do you want?  Come to scold my daughter for seducing your son?  Or maybe you want to tell us off for having a slut of a girl?"  Mr. Weasley said with annoyance.

    "No, no.  I've come to just talk to them.  It's my other half who's like that not me.  And to plan the…um…wedding if you so allow."  Mrs. Malfoy replied.

    "All right, but I don't want to see your husband's face at or near the school from now until I allow, which would be never considering I don't like him at all."  Mr. Weasley replied.

    Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Malfoy made their way through the late January snow towards the school.  It was around 10:00am when they got there, so classes had already started.  It happened to be a good thing because hardly anybody saw the Weasleys, and Mrs. Malfoy at the school.  Mr. Malfoy walked into the school and stopped the first person he saw, which was Professor Flitwick.  "Excuse me Professor Flitwick, but we would like to see Professor Dumbledore if you don't mind.  We have something very important to discuss with him."  Mrs. Weasley asked the hobbit-like man.

    Why certainly Mrs. Weasley!  Just follow me please!"  Professor Flitwick answered, leading the way to Dumbledore's office.  

    A few minutes later they were all sitting in Dumbledore's office.  Then 10 minutes later Dumbledore walked in.  Upon seeing their faces, Dumbledore smiled to himself.  "I assume you have gotten your letters then?"  The Weasleys and Mrs. Malfoy nodded.  "Well then I'll just page Ginny and Draco to come here."  After speaking through a megaphone, Draco came in three minutes later, and Ginny came in not long after.  Ginny and Draco both physically trembled at the site of their parents.  "Don't worry!  I'm sure if they wanted to kill you, they'd have done it already.  They're just here to talk."  Dumbledore reassured them.  "Now please sit down."  He said gesturing at a coach.  Ginny and Draco sat down so fast they left skid marks.  With a smirk, Dumbledore said.  "Now I'll leave you to discuss your issues."  Dumbledore then walked out.

    "Well then…how should we start?  I know!  Like how could you not use protection?"  Mr. Weasley said staring at Draco.

    "We did!  At least Ginny has been taking the pill…have you?"  Draco asked looking at Ginny.

    Ginny looked at the floor.  "I missed the last one."  Everyone looked shocked.  Especially Mrs. Weasley.  "You were taking birth control pills?!  Where did you get them?  Who would give you them?  And how can you forget to take one?  Exactly how long have you been taking them anyway?"

    "Calm down mom!  One question at a time.  I've been taking them ever since I've been with Draco; I've been getting them from a place in Hogsmead; as for me forgetting, I just got distracted with Christmas coming up and all."  Ginny said still looking at the floor.  Draco noticed a tear fall to the floor even though Ginny's hair was covering her face.  He placed a protective arm around Ginny.  "It's ok Ginny.  I won't let anything happen to you.  Although I would have expected more support from her own family."  Draco said glaring at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

    Mrs. Malfoy was so taken aback by her son's caring attitude that she just sat there staring in awe at Draco.  Draco noticed this and confronted her.  "What?  Are you a messenger to father and come to mock me?  Is he too busy to mock me himself?  Just like the selfish bastard."

    "Draco you know I would never do that! And I'll have you know that your father refuses to pay for you.  I came here to help you, and I'll personally keep him away from you and Ginny." Mrs. Malfoy said indignantly.

    Now it was Draco's turn to be taken aback.  "You'd do that…for me?  Even after I've shamed the family?  No offence."

    "Of course I would!  You mean everything to me."  Mrs. Malfoy said.

    "Excuse me for interrupting, but I'd just like to say my opinions."  Mr. Weasley said.  Everyone looked at him.  "Thank you.  Now I just have one question for you Malfoy.  Do you love my daughter so much that you would never leave her?"

    Draco looked at Ginny, then at his mother, then at Ginny's parents.  "Yes.  She means the world to me, and there is nothing that could tear us apart.  Not you, not my father, not anyone."

    "Good.  As for you…" Mr. Weasley said now turning to Ginny.  "Do you love Draco in the same way?"

    Ginny did not look around.  She immediately answered.  "What he said."  The first smiles on anybody were shown that day.

    "Well.  Now that that's cleared up, how about we start on planning on that wedding!"  Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

(A/N:  Once the wedding goes by, then the angsty stuff kicks in for all the drama lovers!  Next chapter will have some of the wedding plans, and the actual wedding!)


	6. The Wedding

(A/N: I hear wedding bells!  Well not yet, they still have to plan it, but that would be long, boring, and I'd doubt you'd want to hear about that.  So I'll just fast forward to the morning of the wedding.  The day is March 30, Easter.)

    "Nervous?"  Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny, who was pacing up and down her room.

    "Of course I'm nervous!  I'm getting married in 5 hours!  Is the whole school going to be there?  Because I don't want them to be."  Ginny answered.

    "For the last time no, only the invited guests will be there, and no, Mr. Malfoy won't be there.  We took special precautions to keep him out."

    "Ok then.  Well I'm going to go to Draco's room and see how he's doing-"

    "You will not!  Don't you know it's bad luck to see your fiancé before the wedding?"  Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

    "All right, all right!  Well what am I supposed to do for 5 hours?"  Ginny asked.

    "You can clean this room, it's a pigsty!"  Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.  They both started to laugh.

* * *4 3/4 hours later in a very clean room* * *

    "Well everything's set up in the Great Hall.  We're ready when you are girls."  Ron said peeking his head in the doorway.

    "Thank you Ron.  We'll be down in a minute.  Send your father up.  Oh and you look dashing in that tux!"  Mrs. Weasley said closing the door.  She then turned to a very nervous looking Ginny on the bed.  "And how are you doing?  Have butterflies in your stomach?"

    "No, a child."  Ginny answered.

    "Well at least you're not showing at all.  I'll be heading downstairs now; your father should be up here any moment.  With that she left the room.  Not long after, Mr. Weasley entered.

    He stopped and looked at Ginny in her beautiful wedding dress that belonged to her grandmother.  "I can't believe my little girl is getting married.  Not in the way that I had hoped, but if you truly love him, it's fine with me.  Um…here.  This is for you."  Mr. Weasley said pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it to Ginny.

    "Dad?  What's this?"  Ginny asked.

    "It's the key to a vault at Gringotts.  Nobody knows about it.  I've been saving it up just for you.  It's full of savings bonds.  It's your just-in-case money."

    "Dad…I don't need this.  Draco has enough money.  You need it more then I do."  Ginny said trying to give the key back.

    "I know Draco is wealthy.  Like I said, this is your just-in-case money.  Use it only if you need it.  Otherwise, do give it back" Mr. Weasley said with a hint of sarcasm on the last sentence.  Ginny smiled and got up.  "Shall we go?  They're waiting for us."  Mr. Weasley said holding out his arm.  Ginny took it and they walked to the Great Hall.

    When they got to the entrance, everyone stood up.  Ginny could see Draco standing at the front with Dumbledore and Malcolm Baddock.  She could also see Hermione standing there too.  Everyone was looking at her.  It was at that moment that bile decided to come up her esophagus (sorry to be graphic).  "Oh God!"  Ginny ran off to the nearest bathroom.

    Everyone stared.  To break the silence, Mr. Weasley said.  "What?  She's pregnant and had to heave.  Haven't you ever been to a wedding before?"

    A few minutes later, Ginny returned looking much paler then before.  "Ready?"  Her father asked holding out his arm again.  Ginny nodded.  They proceeded to walk up the aisle.

* * *Skipping to the part where they exchange vows* * *

    "And now Ginny and Draco will exchange vows they have written themselves."  Dumbledore, as minister said.  "Draco."

    Draco looked at Ginny.  Silver gray eyes met chocolate brown ones.  "I, Draco promise you Ginny to be your loving husband.  To be your significant other for the rest of my life.  And to be a loving father to our child."

    "And I Ginny promise to love you always and be devoted to you.  And I promise to never be disrespectful."

    "At this moment we exchange the rings that symbolizes a relationship has no beginning and no end."  Dumbledore said as Malcolm handed Draco a beautifully cut diamond ring.  Draco next placed the ring on Ginny's finger.  Hermione then handed Ginny a handsome gold band ring and placed it on Draco's finger."  (Sorry, I forgot what they say when they do this, so bear with me.)

    Dumbledore then said.  "Congratulations!  You are now husband and wife.  You may now kiss the bride!"

    Draco and Ginny them embraced themselves in a heated and love induced kiss.  After about a minute, Ginny pulled away and said.  "Wow I can't believe you bought that whole pregnancy thing."  Then they kissed again.

(A/N:  She was just kidding.  She really is pregnant)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_At the Reception…_

    "Ok now that we've had food, we will take part in a traditional wedding…thing can't think of the word, cutting the cake!"  Draco said.

    Some house elves rolled out a magnificent 4-layer cake.  *Wow they outdid themselves this time.  Hermione won't be happy. *  Ginny thought.  She looked at Hermione noticing a slight sneer on her face.  She and Draco then took the knife and cut two pieces.  Then they fed each other the pieces of cake to much applause from everyone and clinking of the wine glasses.  (FYI: The clinking of the wine glasses usually means the bride and groom should kiss.)  Draco and Ginny then kissed getting icing over their faces.  

    Later, when everyone had cake, a fun tradition was about to take place.  The throwing of the bouquet.  Ginny reared back and chucked that horde of plastic colors behind her.  The bouquet flew high and long.  It landed in a group of girls, and after much scuffling, the catcher finally emerged with her arm held high with the bouquet in hand.  The catcher was Pansy Parkinson.  (Which Draco was not sure how she got in considering he didn't invite her.)  Pansy was not all that happy catching it.  "The man I love already is taken."  She said under her breath.

    The rest of the reception went without a hitch, and when all the guests left, and they were cleaning the Great Hall up, Dumbledore approached Ginny and Draco.  "Well now that you two are legally together, I will now show you to your room until you complete your schooling.  Yes that means you don't have to go to your dorms anymore.  I have taken the liberty of moving all your things to the room already.  Follow me."  Dumbledore then walked off.  Draco and Ginny then followed him with great enthusiasm on their faces.  He stopped at a doorway on the 2nd floor.  "I imagine you'll want to enter the room the traditional way.  Congratulations!"  With that he walked off.

    Draco was confused at first, but then he got the idea.  He picked up Ginny and opened the door to their room.  Inside was a lovely living room furnished in the school décor.  Off to the left was room leading to the bedroom, which had a fireplace, and a huge four-poster king size bed.  Another room led to the bathroom.  It was perfect for their needs.  "Well isn't this convenient."  Draco said.

    "How about we make use of that bed?"  Ginny asked.  Draco looked at her at smiled.  "Hang on a sec."  Draco said moving to the bathroom.  "Well how about that!  Dumbledore left us a load of protection!"  Draco called from the bathroom.  He returned in a silk bathrobe, which Ginny guessed there was nothing on underneath.

    "Let's get it on Tiger!"  Ginny said shedding her clothing.

(A/N: I know I should have included a speech by Mr. Weasley, and Hermione, but I couldn't think of what to say.  It was hard enough coming up with the vows.  Plus I added another Roseanne similarity, so I don't own that.)


	7. Graduation

(A/N: Like I posted in a review, Ginny is not due in Early August, she's due in September.  If she were due in August, then she would be very premature.  Ok now we're skipping ahead to June when Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry are going to graduate in a two weeks.  I don't know when school gets out or how they do graduation in Great Britain, so I'm just going to do it like they do out here in NJ.)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_2 and a half months later…_

    "Hermione will you put that book down?  You know you're going to pass all the finals.  Let me ask you this: When did you ever get lower then a 95 on any of your papers for the past seven years?"  Harry asked Hermione one Sunday night in the Gryffindor Common room.  Their finals started the next day and ended on Wednesday.  They had off for the rest of the week, then rehearsal for Graduation started.

    "Well never I don't think…but I must do something with my time, and brushing up on Goblin Rebellions is the best way I know how."  Hermione replied.

    "Is it just me, or is Professor Binns obsessed with Goblin Rebellions?"  Harry asked.  Hermione chucked a pillow at him.  "By the way, how's Ginny doing?  I mean we've hardly seen her since the wedding."  Harry said rubbing his head where the pillow hit.  He then said in a lower voice so nobody would hear.  (Nobody knows about it yet.  They don't even know Draco and Ginny are Married.)  "How far is she?"

    "Five and a half months."  Ron said without looking up from the book he was reading.  Harry noticed a slight cold expression on his face.

    Hermione also noticed Ron's sullen face.  "When are you going to let it go Ron?  You can't plot her life for her you know."  She said.

    "She could have done better!  I mean why did it have to be Malfoy?"  Ron said with anger.

    "Times have changed Ron.  That was years ago.  Draco is no longer like that.  Ginny has changed him.  The least you could do is accept him.  At least your parents and brothers have accepted him.  Besides, it's no longer an option.  It's too late."  Hermione said.

    "I can't believe you're taking his side.  After all the times he's called you mudblood."  Ron then slammed his book shut and went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

    "He hasn't called me that since 4th year Ron.  Heck he doesn't even insult anybody anymore.  Not even you or your family!"  Hermione called after him.

    "Well I better go talk to him then."  Harry said getting up, but Hermione stopped him.  "No.  He has to deal with this his own way.  He could either accept it, or he can act like a baby and rant around the place.  Either way it's not going to change anything."

    "You're right."  Harry said sitting back down and picking up his potions book.  "I better brush up on my potions.  I have a feeling Snape's exam is going to be the hardest."

    "Finally!"  Hermione said only to be answered by a pillow in her face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Meanwhile… 

    "Ok I got the éclairs, but they ran out of doughnuts.  They're baking them as we speak, and should be ready later tonight.  Do you want me to go there later and pick them up for you?"  Draco said handing Ginny a bag in their home.

    "No that's all right.  You don't have to.  Thank you Draco."  Ginny said starting on an éclair as she was studying.  "Ok can you quiz me on potions?"  Ginny asked Draco as he sat on the couch where they were.

    "Sure."  Draco replied taking her notes and started to ask her the ingredients to certain potions.  When he finished, Ginny then asked him.  "Shouldn't you be studying as well?"

    "I already have dear.  I know almost everything.  My brain is almost as big as Hermione's."  Draco replied with a grin.

    "Oh stop it!  You're so…so…" But she never finished because Draco then embraced her in an extravagant kiss.  After a quite a few seconds, Ginny pulled away.  "You know that never gets tiring.  You'd think it would because you do it so many times."  Draco didn't answer, but gave her another big kiss.

    "Well that was fun, but it tired me out.  What time is it?"  Draco asked looking at the clock on the wall.  It was 10:30.  "What do you say we hit the sack?"  Draco asked Ginny getting up.

    "Again?  We just did it last night, and the night before that!" Ginny said putting away her books and notes."

    "I didn't me that, I meant just going to sleep.  But if you really want, I don't mind."  Draco said helping her up.

    "No, that's all right.  I'm quite tired myself."  Ginny answered walking to the bedroom.  Draco had a slight expression of disappointment on his face, but he brushed it away, and followed her to the bedroom.

* * *

    The next morning woke up Ginny with a bout of morning sickness.  She ran to the bathroom, and shut the door.  It was Draco's idea to have her on the side closest to the bathroom.  The sudden movement woke up Draco as well.  "Shouldn't you be done with morning sickness?"  He called.

    Ginny came out a few minutes later with her arm against her stomach.  "It's different with every woman.  Some end in the first three months, some don't end until the seventh month.  But God I hope mine ends soon!  Oh when will this thing come out?"  Ginny asked to no one in particular and getting back in bed.  It was only 5:00 in the morning.

    "You still have three and a half months.  Believe me, I want it out as much as you do so you can stop asking that question."  Draco said only to see that Ginny fell asleep again.  He took that opportunity to look down at her stomach and gulped when he saw the very noticeable lump there.  *Oh God that's mine. * Draco thought turning over and falling back asleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_Two weeks later, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all passed their finals, and it's the night before Graduation in the Great Hall…_

    Professor Dumbledore then got up as soon as all the 7th years filed in for their farewell feast.  All though Ginny was a 6th year, she was invited too.  "Well it has been seven magical years for sure.  There have been ups and downs alike.  And tomorrow, you will all graduate.  So benefit from you're last meal here at Hogwarts, and instead of sitting at your house tables, you are allowed to freely move about, and sit with whomever you want.  Enjoy!"  

    He then sat down, and food like no other appeared on the tables before them.  A lot of people got up and moved around to different tables.  Pretty much everybody but the Slytherins.  Well Draco got up and moved next to Ginny, but he was the only one.  Harry noticed surprisingly that Ron got up and moved to the Hufflepuff table next to Hannah Abbot and immediately engaged her in conversation.

    "Well well well.  It looks like your brother finally found someone, Ginny."  Draco said also noticing Ron's change.

    Ginny looked at Ron for one brief moment before turning back to her meat pie.  "Oh that.  I've known about it for the last two years.  Ron has been seeing her in private ever since they worked at the same pot in Herbology.  He just didn't want anyone to know about it."  She said casually.

    Harry turned around to face Ginny.  "You know about this?  How did you find out about and not tell anybody?"

    "I found them in an empty classroom two years ago, and they made me not tell anybody.  Actually, last year, they told me I could tell anybody I wanted, but I didn't anyway."  Ginny replied.

    "How come you didn't tell anybody?"  Hermione asked now interested.

    "Well no one asked."  Ginny said jokingly.

    The rest of the evening went well, and even the Slytherins started to socialize.  By midnight, everyone was feeling full, but not tired.  Dumbledore got up again.  "I know it is late, but I doubt any of you want to go to bed just yet."  He paused to hear everyone's murmur of agreement.  "So I will allow you to stay up until 4 am to party all you like, and I will move the Graduation ceremony to 6 pm tomorrow.  That gives you four hours to do whatever you wish.  But no later, I don't want you to sleep in and miss your own graduation!"  As soon as he sat down, the lights dimmed, and music started to play out of nowhere.

    For the next four hours, everyone partied like it was 1899.  Even Ginny got up and slow danced.  Then at precisely 4 am, the lights went back to normal, and the music stopped.  "Well that was fun."  Draco said.  The students filed out of the Great Hall and proceeded to their dormitories.  Ginny and Draco however went to their own room on the second floor.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

    The next morning found all the graduating students in the Great Hall waiting nervously for the Graduation Ceremony to start.  A few students were pacing up and down wearing grooves in the floor.  All the graduate's families were waiting outside on the front lawn.  Ginny included along with the rest of the Weasleys.  In a half hour, the graduates' file out of the castle and the ceremony would begin.  Back in the Great Hall, Hermione's legs were moving so fast you'd swear she had a motor attached to her.  "Hermione will you calm down?  You're going to cause an earthquake!"  Harry said trying to stop her legs from moving.

    "Oh sure you can be calm, I'm the one who has to say a speech!"  Hermione said.  
    "Hmmm…I suppose there is a consequence with being to smart.  Ow!!!"  Harry yelped after Hermione punched him a little too hard from being nervous.

    Fifteen more minutes passed, then Professor McGonnagal came in and motioned them to follow her in the formation they practiced.  They then filed out and walked in pairs up the middle aisle and sat down in the first dozen rows to the tune of _Pomp and Circumstance_.  Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and went to the podium and began his opening words.

* * *Skipping ahead a little bit* * *

    "And now some of Hogwarts own students that have a talent in singing will perform _In My Life_ by the famous muggle group The Beatles."  Professor Dumbledore said.  Then half a dozen students got up and stood in front of the audience that included Padma, Lavender, Hannah, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, and surprisingly, Draco.  Although all the rest of the 7th years knew about Draco's beautiful tenor voice from rehearsal, Ginny did not.  She just sat there, mouth gaping open and hearing Draco's voice above everyone else's.

* * *Later still * * *

    Dumbledore got up again and addressed the audience.  "Furthermore, before I hand out the diplomas, Our Valedictorian Hermione Granger will present her speech."  He then stepped down and let Hermione take the podium.

    Hermione got up to the podium, took a deep breath and started.  "Over the past seven years we have seen courage in Ron Weasley, bravery in Harry Potter, a change of heart in Draco Malfoy, and knowledge in yours truly."  She paused for chuckles in the audience.  "Not to mention extreme talents in other subjects such as singing, as we've heard in Ernie Macmillan, artistic ability in Dean Thomas, and well played quidditch capability in Susan Bones.  All of these things could not have come to these gifted students and other talents too much to name, without the help of all the knowledge that our educators could have taught us.  Without teachers, we would not have learned all the basics that one needs to learn in life.  Sure we've all had our favorites like Professor Lupin, and not so favorites like, I'm glad I'm graduating today, or else I'd never say this, like Professor Snape."  A few more giggles, especially from the Gryffindors.  Snape just had one of those looks that make him look dignified even though he just got insulted.  "But he has taught us to make very useful potions that we may need in real life, so he's not all bad.  As we conclude this final day at a school that has been our home for the greater part of seven years, we will miss this place.  We will miss some of the classes, not miss some other classes…like divination in my case…we'll miss all the Quidditch games between houses, and I know everyone will miss the feeling they get when their house won the house cup for the year.  I will personally miss the castle and most of it's secrets more then I have missed anything more in my life, and I hope that other students after this class will enjoy it as much as we did.  Thank You."  She finished wiping a tear from her eye, and sitting back down, to much applause from the audience.

    Dumbledore got up yet again.  "And now we will hand out the diplomas signifying that the following students have become fully certified Witches and Wizards.  Abbot, Hannah…" Hannah stood up, walked up the stand and received her diploma, pausing for pictures.  She purposely did that, because they had included that in the rehearsals.

    Professor Dumbledore continued down the list, which was the same as the list McGonnagal read at the sorting.  A little bit later, everyone had received their diploma.  When the last one was given out, Dumbledore had a big smile on his face and said.  "Congratulations Graduating Class of 2001!"  All the 7th years jumped up and threw their hats into the air in celebration.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione have now become fully-fledged wizards.  *Now I can torture Dudley as much as I want! *  Harry thought to himself with glee.

(A/N:  I think this is the longest chapter.  Now the fun begins with Draco and Ginny!)


	8. Harry's Interesting Birthday

(A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I was having trouble coming up with a plot for this chapter, but I finally got back to it once I saw a Neil Simon comedy.)

    "Holy Crap!  What do you think you're doing?  You shouldn't be hauling that!  Let me help you!"  Draco yelled out as Ginny walked by carrying a basket full of laundry.

    "Oh Please.  I'm fine.  Don't worry about me, besides, this is my job and I have to do it."  Ginny replied trying to yank the basket out of his hands, but gave up.  "Fine.  If you want to help me, then fold the clothes.

    It was July 30, and Ginny and Draco were staying at the Weasley's house for the summer.  Harry and Hermione had come to stay for the rest of the summer holidays a week earlier.  The next day was Harry's birthday, and the Weasleys were taking him out to a nice restaurant in Diagon Ally.  "By the way, what did _we_ get Harry?"  Draco asked in a whisper while they were folding the laundry.  "And by we, I mean you."

   Ginny chuckled and answered also in a whisper.  "_We_ got Harry the new Wizard's Camera he's been ogling all week.  Who would of though Harry was interested in photography?  I think that Colin Creevey is rubbing off on him."

    "How were you able to afford a Wizard's Camera?"  Draco asked.

    "Easy.  Out of your wallet.  Besides, it's not everyday you turn 18 and get your apparating license.  I think it was worth it.  Which, by the way, you haven't passed yours yet."  Ginny replied giving Draco a false glare.

    "Hey I told you I'd pass it.  I just haven't gotten around to it yet…" Draco said stammering.

    "You said that a month ago.  And might I add that you did take the test, and you apparated in Scotland!"  Ginny said now staring harder at him.

    "My God you've got your mother's stare." Draco said.

    Ginny chuckled.  "Oh geez.  I just remembered something.  How come you never told me you had such a beautiful voice?"

    "Here it is a month after graduation and you ask me now?"  Draco asked laughing.

    "Like I said, I just remembered."  Ginny replied.

    Copying Ginny favorite answer.  "You didn't ask."

    "Oh blow off!"  Ginny said hurling Draco's boxers at him.  "Here.  Fold your own underware."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Soon…     The Waesleys took Harry and Hermione to the famed Red Griffon Restaurant in the swanky part of Diagon Ally.  The waiters had just taken away the main course and were now bringing out the birthday cake to their table singing Happy Birthday.  Some of the other patrons were also singing along too.  Someone at the bar was also watching, but not looking at Harry.  Back at the table, Harry had his own surprise to give.  But first, cake.  Harry blew out the candles while making a very deep wish.  Then he cut the cake and everyone clapped. 

    Later, when everyone was finishing their cake and talking merrily, Harry stood up fingering something in his pocket.  He gulped and tapped his fork against his water glass.  "Excuse me everyone because I have a very important announcement, or question really.  Ever since my first day at Hogwarts I have always felt something was missing.  Then it hit me.  It was love.  Then I did find the girl of my dreams, although I didn't realize it at first.  As the years went by, my love grew into pure affection.  So I then ask you this."  Harry then took a small box out of his pocket, knelt down in front of Hermione, and opened the box containing a beautiful gold ring with sapphires and diamonds embedded in the band.  "Hermione, will you marry me?"

* * *

    Hermione stared in shock at Harry, who was still kneeling in front of her holding the sapphire ring.  They stayed like that for a good 2 minutes.  "Um…Hermione?  Can you answer please?  My knee is starting to hurt."  Harry said quietly.  Everyone else at the table was staring with mouths agape.

    Hermione snapped out of her shock and blurted out something incoherent.  "Excuse me?"  Harry asked.

    "I said yes you dope!"  Hermione practically shouted.  "Of course I will!"  Harry then got up and gave Hermione a very love-filled kiss.

    "So when are you going to have the wedding?"  George asked.  Harry and Hermione both looked at each other then Harry answered.  "I was thinking of a Christmas wedding.  How does that sound?"

    "Sounds good to me."  Hermione answered.  "When did you get this ring?  It's beautiful!  But what are the sapphires for?"

    "The Sapphire is your birthstone, and I got it last month after graduation, and was working up the nerve to ask you." Harry replied.

    "It took you a month?"  Hermione asked jokingly.  Still looking at her ring.  "Are these real?" Harry nodded.

    "I was not expecting two weddings in one year!"  Mrs. Weasley cried out.  Laughter filled the table.

    "So what did you wish for Harry?"  Ginny asked.

    "Does it matter?  It came true."  Harry replied smiling.

    "Go on Harry, you already got one birthday present, now open the others." Ron said pointing at the pile next to Harry.

    "OK.  Let's see…this is from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  Oh thank you!  A season pass to all the Chudley Cannons games!  Thank you!  This next one is from Fred and George.  I'm afraid."  A few chuckles while Harry cautiously opened the rather small package containing about a dozen brightly rapped cubes.  "Um…what is it?  It's not Ton-Tongued Toffee is it?"

    "No, it's our new invention from our Joke and Candy shop."  George said proudly.  "We're trying it on you, but don't worry.  It's a new candy invention, not a prank."  Fred added.

    "Ok…mmm…it's delicious!  What flavor is it?"  Harry asked.

    "We're not quite sure.  We just threw in every fruit flavor we could think of and called it Fruit Frenzy Cubes."  Fred replied.

    "Thank you!  This next one is from Ron…oh cool!  _101 Ways to make it to Quidditch Stardom_.  Thanks Ron!  This one is from Percy.  Oh…how thoughtful.  _101 Ways to make in the Ministry of Magic_.  Thanks Perce.  Hmmm…this one is from Ginny and Draco.  Oh wow!  It's a Wizard's Camera!  I'll be able to take great pictures with this!  Thanks you guys!  And this last one is from Hermione.  Oh…um…_The Kama Sutra_.  I'll thank you later." Harry said with a big grin on his face.  Hermione blushed.

    "I was hoping we would take a look at that…later."  Hermione said.

    The Weasleys, Malfoys, and soon-to-be Potters then got up, paid the check, and was leaving the restaurant, when a very drunken Pansy Parkinson got up from her stool at the bar and blocked their path.  "You bastard!  How could you just push me away?  I loved you!  And you just walked all over my heart and had to marry that bitch Weasel!"  She said drunkenly pointing at Draco.  "After all I did for you too!  Remember in 3rd year when that big oaf's Hippogriff attacked you?  I was there at your bedside in the hospital wing!  And who danced with you at the Yule Ball?  Me!  How could you fall for a Weasley?  She ain't even that pretty!  Not like me."  She said.  Her last sentence was a bit of an overstatement considering a bulldog was cuter then her.

    When Draco finally came out of his shock, extreme anger overcame him.  "How dare you!  How dare you insult my wife!  I never loved you!  I wish I were dead when you were at my bedside, and I was really close to puking at the Yule Ball.  I only took you because no other decent man would.  Plus Ginny was already taken.  It's over between us!  Leave me, and my family alone, and I hope you never come near here again.  Go back to the pit you came from, bitch!  I can't believe you actually graduated from Hogwarts."  With that, he walked out the door pulling Ginny with him.  The rest of the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione followed.

    "That was harsh Draco.  Not even she deserved that."  Ginny told him.

    "I'm sorry, but that has been building up inside of me for the last 5 years.  I really couldn't stand her too."  Draco replied when they stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

    "Well this has been a very interesting evening.  Happy Birthday Harry!"  Fred said chuckling.

    Everyone shouted in unison.  "Shut up Fred!"

(A/N: During this whole chapter I was making it up as I went along, and it kept getting better and better.  By the way, a Wizard's Camera is like a digital camera, but it's only for magic users.  Hopefully I will be able to get Chapter 9 up faster than this one.)


	9. That Bitch!

(A/N: This idea came right at me today at the beginning of 3rd block-Earth Science, and I was thinking of how it should go all day, so enjoy!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Early on the morning of August 1…_

    Ginny sat bolt upright in the foldout bed she and Draco were sleeping on breathing heavily.  A sudden sickening thought just occurred to her.  The abrupt movement woke Draco as well.  "You're not having morning sickness again are you?  I thought you were done that."  He said groggily.

    Ignoring Draco's question, Ginny said,  "I didn't put the covering charm on my stomach last night at the restaurant."

    "So?  What's that got to do with anything?"  Draco asked.

    "So that means everybody saw that I was pregnant!  Including Pansy!"  Ginny was starting to shake.  "Doesn't she already know?  She was at the wedding."  Draco replied.

    "She was only at the reception, she didn't go to the ceremony.  Nobody said a word about it at the party.  Do you realize what she could do?  She's always had it in for me ever since I started dating you.  What are we going to do?"  Ginny was positively trembling now.

    "Ginny will you calm down?  You're going to hurt the baby!  So what if she saw it?  I bet she was too drunk to even remember.  Now go back to sleep.  It's only-pauses to look at clock-3:30am.  Good night."  With that he laid back down and fell asleep.

    "Yeah you're right.  Nothing to worry about."  Ginny said reassuring herself and laying back down.

* * *Later that day, in the office of Rita Skeeter* * *

    "So you're sure you are telling me everything?  You said you were pretty hammered last night Ms. Parkerson."  Rita Skeeter said looking at a very sober Pansy across from her desk.

    "Yes, and Ginny Weasley is pregnant.  I was sure of it, unless she put on a lot of weight, which I doubt."  Pansy said with a sneer.

    "Well this sounds like gold to me!  Do you have anybody else who could back this story up?  So I won't look like a complete fool…again."  Rita Skeeter said.

    "You could ask Draco's parents.  I saw his mother at the wedding reception."  Pansy said deep in thought, which looked painful.

    "Whoa!  Harry and the muggle are already married?  I thought you said he just proposed last night."

    "No I meant Draco and Weasley's wedding.  They got married last Easter.  I kind of snuck into the wedding reception…" Pansy said gradually lowering her voice.

    "Well now we're getting somewhere!  Here are 20 galleons for your contribution to the Daily Prophet…and here are 20 more.  Go get yourself a face-lift."  With that, Rita Skeeter apparated out.  Pansy went straight to the Leaky Cauldron.  

    Rita Skeeter apparated in front of Malfoy Manor, and knocked on the big Redwood door.  A house elf answered.  "What is Miss wanting at Malfoy Manor?"

    "I wish to speak to Master Draco if he is home, if not, his mother or father would be alright."  She said coolly.

    "Yes Miss."  And the house elf ran off.  Not to long later, Mrs. Malfoy appeared at the door.  "Why Miss Skeeter!  How pleasant to see you.  Please come in.  Pippy, go bring us some tea and cake."  She said gesturing her inside with a very forced smile.

    They walked into the drawing room, and Pippy returned with a tray of tea and biscuits.  "Now what brings you to Malfoy Manor Miss Skeeter?"  Mrs. Malfoy asked.

    "Perhaps we should wait until Mr. Malfoy returns Mrs. Malfoy."  Rita Skeeter said.  It was more of a statement then a question.

    "Mr. Malfoy wont be home for a while."  Mrs. Malfoy said flatly.  "Now are you here for an interview or what?"

    With a slightly disappointed look on her face, Rita Skeeter opened up for handbag and took out a scroll and her Quick-Quotes quill.  *Damn!  I would have gotten a gold mine from him. * She thought to herself.  "Yes.  I've come across some very interesting information from a reliable source that you may or may not know.  Now you know that Draco married young Ginny Weasley last Easter, don't you?"  She asked.

    "Yes I was there.  And I'd appreciate it if you put the quill away."  Mrs. Malfoy replied coldly.  

    "Of course."  Rita then put the quill away, but not before muttering a spell that would enable the quill to work through the handbag.  "But do you also know that the Weasley Girl is pregnant?  And that Draco married her out of guilt?"

    That did it.  The last feeble thread connecting Mrs. Malfoy from blowing up just broke.  And blow up she did.  Mrs. Malfoy shot up from her chair and pointed a threatening finger at the over exaggerating reporter.  "How dare you insult my son and his wife!!!  I'll have you know that I do know about the pregnancy, and that Draco is deeply in love with Ginny!  And if I find one sentence in the Daily Prophet about Draco or Ginny I'll sue your ass so much you wont be able to step outside your door without having to pay a hundred galleons!  Now get out of my house!"  After her rant, she called over Pippy and told her if the woman was not out of her house in 10 seconds that she is to get the dogs.  Hearing this, Rita Skeeter practically ran out the door and apparated back to her office.

    *Sue me indeed.  It's called freedom of the press lady, and you have no power over that. *  Rita thought to herself.  "Wait a second…I'll write that article, but the subject wont be about them."  She then fished her scroll out of her handbag to see what the quill wrote.  *Pure goldmine! *

* * *The next day* * *

    "Draco will you get the paper please?  There's a critic's column I want to read."  Ginny called out from the kitchen.  She heard a grunt from the hallway indicating he heard her.  

    A minute later, Draco returned and handed Ginny the paper while taking a seat next to her and pouring himself some coffee.  A sudden spitting noise made him look around at Ginny horrified face.  "What is it Ginny?"  He asked.  The rest of the Weasleys looked at her also.

    Ginny couldn't speak.  She just showed them page A2, which had two magic moving pictures of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Kids Today are Marrying too Young 

_It has come to my attention that the_

_Boy Who Lived has also become the_

_Boy Who Fell in Love.  Yes that's right_

_Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort_

_Two years ago had proposed to muggle born_

_Hermione Granger on July 31st.  Is this just a_

_hormonal instinct by male testosterone?  Or_

_is Harry really in love?  Asked Daily Prophet_

_reporter Rita Skeeter.  Although there are_

_countless other eligible young women in_

_the London area alone, Harry has picked an_

_old school fling.  My guess is it's just male_

_hormones, and Harry wants some in bed_

_after hearing about it from friend Draco Malfoy _

_who has married young Ginny Weasley last _

_Easter because he had gotten her knocked up._

_Yes it seems Lucius Malfoy, accused death eater,_

_but pardoned, will have a grandson or _

_granddaughter come the end of the year.  What do _

_you think?  Send in your responses to the Daily _

_Prophet c/o Rita Skeeter._

    "That bitch!"  Was all Draco could say.  At that moment, Harry and Hermione walked into the kitchen and noticed everyone's outraged expressions.  They also noticed Ginny was in silent tears.  

    "What happened?"  Hermione asked.  Percy handed her the paper.  After a quick reading, Hermione looked at Harry.  "That's not true is it Harry?"

    "Of course not!  When have you ever believed a thing Rita Skeeter wrote?  Hormones my ass!  Who does she think she is?"  Harry fumed.

    "It was Pansy Parkinson!  That bastard told Skeeter everything."  Ginny said between sobs.  Draco immediately put a comforting arm around her.  "Do you know what's going to happen at school?  They'll harass me like you wouldn't believe!  I knew this was going to happen!  You should have reminded me to put the charm on!  Why didn't you?"  Ginny broke down again.

    "I forgot!  We all forgot!  Nobody would expect Pansy to be there!  Who knew she would get drunk at the nicest place at Diagon Ally?"  Draco protested.  "Look.  We'll just weigh it out, I'll be there with you and with the baby.  If anybody harasses you, just send them to me, and I'll deal with them.  Besides, you're the strongest woman I know.  You're not going to let a stupid article get to you are you?"  Ginny shook her head.  "That's my girl.  Now go clean yourself up and we'll go out for breakfast.-look from Ginny- a muggle place.  And remember to put the covering charm on!"


	10. Red hair, Gold eyes

(A/N: There's your angst.  That last chapter and the end of chapter 8.  By the way, for all flamers, I ask you to put it in a constructive way.  Not just "this sucks!"  That is very annoying.  I do appreciate your comments though!  In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big Roseanne fan, and Darlene was always my favorite character.)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Monday, August 19…_

    It had been two weeks since that article came out, but Draco was still teeming with rage.  For the last two weeks, Draco has been searching every bar, tavern, and inn in the surrounding London area for Pansy.  So far, he seemed to have missed her by a minute at every place.  Ginny was beginning to worry.  Draco was coming home late almost every night, and was too upset to talk much.  That night, Ginny confronted him about it before they went to sleep.  "Draco will you give it up?  You're not going to find her.  It's like she's got some ESP and knows when you'll show up.  Please!  For my sake, will you stop going out everyday?"  Ginny pleaded.

    Draco sighed and answered.  "All right.  I'll try for the last time tomorrow, and if I can't find her then I'll give up.  Can I try for one more day?"

    "Yeah all right, but no more than that.  Got it?"  Draco nodded.  "Good.  Now good night."  Ginny laid down and fell asleep almost immediately.

    *You may have eluded me for the last 2 weeks Pansy, but I will find you eventually. *  Draco thought to himself.  He then laid down as well and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *The next day* * *

    "Back again eh, Mr. Malfoy?  Well she's not here.  Hasn't come in yet.  It's too early."  Tom the barkeeper of The Leaky Cauldron said.

    "I know it's early Tom, but I need something."  Draco said sitting down.  But before he could order anything, Harry just apparated in with a small pop.

    "Draco?  Where the hell have you been?  Ginny just went into labor!"  Harry practically shouted grabbing Draco's arm.

    "What?!  Where is she?"  Draco said going for the door to Diagon Alley.

    "She's at St. Mungo's.  Wait.  It'd be faster to apparate."  Harry said following him.

    "I can't apparate.  I didn't pass the test yet.  But that's beside the point.  How is she?  I mean she's not due until next month!"  They were outside now, and Draco had just flagged down the Knight Bus.

    "She's fine.  The doctor said it's more common for teen mother's children to be born prematurely."  Harry said.

    "Where yur destination be sirs?"  Stan Shunpike said welcoming them on the bus.

    "St. Mungo's hospital, and get there as fast as you can!"  Draco said.  The trip took about 10 minutes.  Draco rushed up to the front desk.  "Where's the maternity ward?"  He asked.

    "Oh another father-to-be huh?  Well it's on the first floor, in the Green Wing.  Down that hall, and to the left.  The walls are green.  You can't miss it."  The receptionist said.  Draco said a hurried thank you, and took off.

    When he got to the maternity ward waiting room, he spotted Hermione, Fred, George, and Ron.  Percy was pacing the room back and forth.  Draco also noticed Bill and Charlie were there.  "How's Ginny?  Is she ok, or what?" Draco asked.

    "Ginny's doing fine.  Her parents are in there, but she wants you there too."  Hermione said.  "Percy will you stop pacing?  You're going to wear a groove in the floor!"  Percy paused, stepped one step to the right and continued pacing.

    "What'd the doctor say?  Is the baby going to be all right?  I mean she's a month early!"  Draco said going for the door without waiting for an answer.  But a doctor came out first.

    "Ah you must be Ginny's husband Draco.  I'm Dr. Calvin."  He said shaking Draco's hand.  Draco was about to ask him about Ginny, but Dr. Calvin cut in.  "Yes I know what're you're going to ask me.  Ginny's doing just fine.  The contractions are coming in faster, but the baby appears to be as healthy as a premature baby can.  Her parents are in there with her right now, but she wants you."

    "Oh thank you.  But why is she having it now?  She's not supposed to be in labor until next month."  Draco asked.

    "Well it is more common for teenage mothers to have their children earlier then mothers at a later age.  But as far as I can tell, your child is going to be fine once it's out.  It's just going to be a little smaller then normal babies."  Dr. Calvin answered.

    Draco said thank you again, then went to Ginny's room.  Once he stepped into the room, he immediately started to apologize.  "I'm sorry, I had no idea you would go into labor now.  As soon as Harry got there, he wanted to apparate, but I couldn't yet, because I hadn't passed the test yet, so I had to take the Knight bus, and then the doctor had to tell me what's going on and-" But Ginny cut him off.

    "Draco will you calm down?  I'm fine!  I understand!  Now mom, dad?  Can you leave please?  I want to talk to Draco alone."

    "Yes…of course.  Arthur?  Come on."  Mrs. Weasley said and going out the door with Mr. Weasley following.

    "How are you feeling?  You need anything?"  Draco asked sitting on a chair next to the bed.

    "No, I'm fine Draco.  Unless you count the painful contractions I'm going through which I can do without, thank you very much."  Ginny said.

    "I don't think I want to know what you're going through."  Draco said giving a hopeful grin.  Ginny gave him a look that could kill.

    Two hours later, Ginny's contractions were getting closer and closer together until finally, the big one came.  "Good God get the doctor Draco!"  Ginny screamed.  Draco ran out of the room like greased lightning and was back in a flash with Dr. Calvin and a nurse.  Draco ran over to Ginny and told her to take his hand, which she did.  Draco keeled over from her crushing Kung fu death grip.  "Push Ginny!  That thing's not going to come out by itself!"  Dr. Calvin shouted.

    "You try pushing damn it!  Why didn't we go to Lamaze?"  (I think that's right) Ginny yelled out through clenched teeth.

(A/N: Now to save you from all the gory details, I'm skipping to when Ginny first hears the baby's cry.  If you really must know, basically Dr. Calvin keeps saying push, Draco is on the floor with pain from Ginny's grip, not to mention all the times Ginny said she wanted Draco dead.  The rest of the family is waiting anxiously outside the room)

    "You know, I think I'm having an idea of what you're going through right now."  Draco gasped trying but failing to break Ginny's grip.  Ginny just shouted "Shut Up!!"    

    "All right!  It's out!"  Dr. Calvin exclaimed joyfully.  Ginny and Draco then heard a baby crying and looked at where the doctor was handing the baby to the nurse.  After the nurse had cleaned it up, she handed it to Ginny.  "Congratulations, you are the parents of a beautiful boy."

    Ginny looked at the little thing wrapped in towels in her hands.  She noticed that it had the trademark red hair of a Weasley.  Draco also noticed this.  "I guess some things never change."

    But the weirdest thing was his eyes.  They were not silvery gray or brown.  They were golden.  "Now where do you suppose they came from?  Eyes aren't normally gold, are they doctor?"  Draco asked.

    Dr. Calvin looked at the baby's eyes.  "No, I've never seen gold eyes before.  Well this is a first for sure.  Now I'll need to know his name for the birth certificate."  He said then started writing down the other information.  Time of birth, 3:52pm, August 20, 2001.  Weight, 6 pounds, 11 ounces.  Eye color, gold.  Hair color, red.  Parents, Draco and Virginia Malfoy.

    Ginny and Draco both looked at each other and silently agreed.  Draco then said.  "We thought about this for months, and came to the conclusion of Darlene if it's a girl, or Jason if it's a boy.  And well, since it's a boy, we've chosen to name him Jason Tristen Malfoy."

    "Excellent name.  Well I'll leave you two alone with him for a while, then I want you to get some rest Ginny.  You've had a long day."  Dr. Calvin then left.

    "Hey, I just noticed something.  He has red hair, and gold eyes."  Draco said looking at him.  "Yeah so?"  Ginny answered.

    "That means he's destined to be in Gryffindor.  Oh boy.  The first Malfoy to break the chain."  Draco said glumly.

    "Better then Slytherin if you ask me."  Ginny said.  Then noticing Draco's look, she then added.  "Well some of them turn out good.  Like you for example."  Draco then embraced her in a loving kiss.

    He then whispered into her ear.  "Thank you Ginny.  You've made me the happiest man alive right now."

    Ginny smiled and answered.  "Just wait until we have to take care of him during toddler years, and you'll take that back."  But Draco knew she was joking.

(A/N: Ok now how did you like that?  I'm going to end this story with Harry and Hermione's wedding, but that's not until December.  First I'm going to write about Ginny and Draco having to cope with little Jason during the school year.  How do you like the name?  I thought adding Tristen as his middle name was great.  By the way, for reviews, I'd like you to say why you liked it, not just that you like it.  I hope that's not asking too much.)


	11. School Daze

(A/N: Sorry this took so long, but with Finals and Fanfiction being down, it was hazard.  But I managed to bang this one out anyway.)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Morning, August 30… 

    The clock beeped 5:30am when Jason Malfoy woke up.  Ginny woke up groggily.  "It's your turn Draco.  I got him last night."

    "Yeah yeah."  Draco said getting out of bed and moving to the baby crib.  "Come on Jason, we're going to feed you hot milk-like tasting crap."  Draco said carrying him into the kitchen.  All of a sudden, a voice rang out from the stairs that sounded like Percy's.  "Will you shut that kid up?!  I have to go to work in a few hours!"

    "Yeah, Percy has to have his beauty sleep."  Ginny said before falling back asleep.  Draco came back into the room carrying a sleeping Jason.  He set him back down in his crib, and then went to the fold out bed he and Ginny were sleeping on, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

    Three hours later, all the Weasleys, Malfoys, and soon-to-be Potters were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and listening to the Wizards radio news.  "Ok now here's the plan for today."  Mrs. Weasley said catching the attention of everyone at the table.  "I'm taking Ginny shopping for school, Arthur and Percy will go to work as usual, and Fred and George will go to their shop.  Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco, you can come with us if you wish, or you can stay here."  Mrs. Weasley finished, taking a long swig of coffee.

    "We'll come with you.  I always enjoy going to Diagon Ally."  Harry said.

    "Good, then finish up and get dressed.  We're leaving in 45 minutes."  Mrs. Weasley said.

    "Wait a second mom.  Who's going to take care of Jason?"  Ginny asked.  "I can't take him to Diagon Ally.  It's too dangerous."

    "We'll take care of him Ginny.  Harry and I can stay home for one day can't we?"  Hermione said.

    "Ok…I guess."  Harry mumbled.  "We can go any day Harry.  We're not in school anymore you know."  Hermione said.  "Besides.  This can be great practice for our future too."  Hermione gave him a sly smile.

    Mrs. Weasley saw the look too.  "Not until you're married."  Everyone at the table laughed.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_In Diagon Ally…_

    "Ok I'll go get your books for next year Ginny.  How about you go get your robes and anything else you need, and we'll meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at say…lunchtime?"  Mrs. Weasley said.

    "Sounds good mom.  See you in a few hours.  Come on Draco."  Ginny said heading for Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions with Draco following.

    "Don't you think we should have taken Jason with us?  I mean this is the time where a baby gets to know who his parents are."  Draco said.

    "Relax Draco.  Jason's fine.  Besides, we'll only be gone for a few hours.  I don't think Jason will never know who we are because we didn't spend 4 hours with him."  Ginny replied.

    "You're right.  So how does it feel to have him out finally?"  Draco asked.

    "Wonderful!  I can fit into all my other clothes again, I can sleep on my stomach, and it doesn't feel like I'm carrying a dead animal anymore.  Keep in mind, once the first trip to Hogsmeade comes around, you're taking me dancing."  Ginny said happily.

    "All right, dancing it is, but I don't think Hogsmeade has a nightclub." Draco replied.

    "Sure it does.  You just never looked.  You think magic people don't know how to have fun other then a joke shop?"  Ginny said.  "Here we are."

    Ginny and Draco then bought new robes for Ginny and the rest of the stuff on her school list…and some extra, and then met her mother at the Leaky Cauldron.  When they got home, Jason was crying and Hermione and Harry were desperately trying to calm him down.  "Oh thank God you're home!"  Hermione said handing Ginny the wailing Jason.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Monday September 1st… 

    September 1st found Ginny and Draco on the train to Hogwarts.  Even though Draco graduated the year before, he couldn't leave Ginny with Jason for the greater part of the year.  They were going to stay in the same room they were in last year with Jason so they won't have to be separated.  They were sitting across from each other in their own compartment, and Jason was sleeping next to Ginny in a Baby seat.  About ten minutes into the ride, Ginny and Draco's compartment slid open and 2 girls walked in.

    "So it's true.  You really did get pregnant and marry a Malfoy."  The blonde girl said taking one look at Draco and sneering.  

    "Why did you choose him?  You could've done better."  The Brunette added.

    "How nice to see you again Brittany, Melodie.  Have a good summer?"  Ginny asked with a cool expression on her face.

    "What?  No hello to me?  You know, now that I'm a qualified wizard, I'm allowed to use some minor curses with nothing against me."  Draco said leaning back and crossing his arms.  

    That shut them up.  "See you at school Ginny.  I'm sure everyone will love to see your kid."  The blonde one, Melodie said, and they left the compartment.

    "That's what I like about you."  Ginny said

    "What?"  Draco asked with an upraised eyebrow.

    "Your cool, calm, collected attitude.  You take embarrassment very well.  Like a little incident with Moody back in your 4th year.  I didn't see it, but I heard you actually had color in your face when you were turned back into a human."  Ginny said with a grin.

    Draco was blushing a deep crimson.  Ginny was about to start laughing when Jason woke up crying.  "Oh will you look at that.  Jason is hungry again.  Ginny can you hand me his bottle?"  Draco asked picking Jason up.

    "We're out.  I was going to breast-feed him until we got to the school.  Give him here."  Ginny said unbuttoning the top of her shirt.  Draco handed her Jason.  "Just make sure nobody comes in here for the next 10 minutes."  Ginny said.

    "Ok."  Draco complied and put a locking charm on the door of their compartment.

    The rest of the trip went without any more hitches.  Some more students came to see Jason, but not to criticize Ginny and Draco.  With about three more breast-feeding sessions, Ginny was feeling kind of rung by the time they got to the school.  "Now I know why most women have kids in their 20's." Ginny said.

    "Well we'll just have to use formula for awhile.  I'm sure the house elves can make it."  Draco said picking up Jason and his baby bag.  "I'll meet you at our room later tonight."

    "You're not going to the feast?"  Ginny asked.

    "No, I have to unpack everything and set up Jason's crib and stuff.  Besides.  I don't want anybody else to ridicule you just by seeing me there sitting next to you."  Draco said.

    "Oh you're so sweet.  I'm going to give you something special tonight."  Ginny said putting on her school robe.  "See you later."  And Ginny went out of the compartment with the other students.

    Draco looked at Jason and into his golden eyes.  "How about that.  Not even one year old, and you're already attending Hogwarts.  You're going to be a Gryffindor like your mother, Jason.  Your eyes told us that much."  Draco said silently.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Later in the school year…_

    "Damn Snape!"  Ginny cursed one day slamming the door behind her as she walked into her room.  Ginny dropped her bag on the floor, then plopped herself down on the couch.

    "Now what did he do?"  Draco asked carrying Jason with him from the bedroom.

    "Oh just gave me twice as much homework as normal…I didn't wake him did I?"  She asked.

    "No you didn't.  I was just playing with him.  Any particular reason why Snape gave so much homework?"  Draco asked handing Jason to Ginny.

    "He said I spoke out of turn, so he gave all the Gryffindors double the amount of homework."  She replied still fuming.

    "And did you speak out of turn?"  Draco asked.

    "No, I sneezed twice.  He's been hounding my ass all year because he knows you married me.  Stupid git."  Ginny said walking to their small kitchen and warming a bottle of milk.  "Boy I can't wait until I graduate so I can get away from him."  She said.

    "Watch you language in front of Jason.  Well school years go by fast.  And guess what?  There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend so you can relax a little bit."  Draco reassured her.

    "It better."  Ginny said.  After feeding Jason, she then laid him down in his crib.  "Come on let's go to dinner."  To solve the problem of having someone watching Jason, Ginny and Draco employed Dobby to watch him when they weren't there.  Dobby was happy to help, and it meant an extra 7 sickles an hour.  Ginny rang Dobby's "beeper," a magical thing that called him, and he was there in 5 minutes.

    "How long today mistress Ginny?"  He asked.

    "Just until after Dinner.  If Jason wakes up, that usually means he either has to go to the bathroom, or he's not sleepy, but he shouldn't wake up.  I just fed him, and Draco was playing with him before.  Have fun Dobby.  Bye Jason."  Ginny called following Draco out their door.


	12. December Bride

(A/N: Well it's finally come to the end.  Yes this is the last chapter of "You'd Never Expect This!"  I'd never thought this would be 12 chapters long!  I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have.)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Morning, Tuesday, December 24: Christmas Eve… 

    "Well how is the husband-to-be doing this morning?"  Ron asked a nervous Harry in his room.  Harry and Hermione's wedding was going to be held in a small church not far from the Burrow.

    "Quite nervous right now Ron."  Harry replied.  "How much longer until the wedding?"  He asked.

    "Let's see…(Pauses to look at his watch)…about 4 more hours.  It's only 10:30am."  Ron answered.

    "I felt the same way at my wedding Harry.  Feeling nervous is normal."  Draco said.  "Just make sure you don't see Hermione before the ceremony.  It's bad luck you know."

    "Yeah yeah.  I know.  I've heard it enough times from Mrs. Weasley."  Harry said laughing.  "I wonder how Hermione is doing right now."  Harry wondered out loud.

    "Probably doing the same as you.  Driving everyone crazy."  Replied Fred.  They all laughed.

* * *Meanwhile* * *

    "Hermione, you're doing it again."  Ginny said without looking up.  Her, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in Ginny's room getting ready.

    "Doing what again?"  Hermione asked even though she pretty much knew what it was.

    "You're tapping your foot against the floor really fast like a machine again.  You tap it any harder, and you'll make a hole in the floor.  Stop it."  Ginny replied.

    "Sorry."  Hermione stopped, but now she couldn't stop drumming her fingers against the bed.  Luckily the bedspread drowned out the noise.

    "How are you feeling now?  Any better?"  Mrs. Weasley asked.  She didn't need an answer to see Hermione was nervous.

    "How come you're nervous Hermione?  I mean you're only getting married to the most well known wizard of our time.  _The_ Harry Potter who defeated the dark lord you-know-who, who won the Tri-Wizard tournament 4 years ago even though he was underage, who was the youngest Quidditch player to make the team in a century, and might I add a very good seeker, and who's heart you've stolen."  Ginny said.

    "You're not helping Ginny.  The only help you're doing is making me more nervous."  Hermione said.

    "Just making your life easier.  Now if you'll excuse me, I think I hear Jason having to use the potty again."  Ginny then got up and left the room with Jason crying in her arms.  "Come on you little wee machine.  This is what?  The 5th time you had to go today?"  Ginny said under her breath.

    "4th time."  Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

    Harry was certainly sweating bullets by 2:15.  "Harry, if you're not going to stop sweating, you're going to go through your third tux!  I don't think the rental place has another one in your size."  Ron told him.  "Here.  Try this potion.  It's supposed to stop nervousness."  Ron said handing Harry a small bottle.

    "Where did you get this?  You never excelled in potions class to make a potion like this.  It's for advanced potion makers."  Harry said downing it in one gulp.

    "Snape keeps a ready supply for some more jumpy teachers.  I swiped a bottle.  Figured you might need it.  Now come on, we have to go get ready."  Ron said grinning.

    "The potion isn't helping much, I'm still nervous as hell.  Although it did help me stop sweating."  He laughed walking with Ron to the church.  

    2:30 found all the Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ginny, as maid of honor, Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Ron, as best man, the Dursleys, who reluctantly agreed to come, and the rest of Hermione's family.  (Did I miss anyone?)  Not to mention a few reporters were there.  Couldn't pass up the chance to not have a scoop on the most popular wizard since Merlin getting married.  Which the church grounds were searched clean for Rita Skeeter, or a beetle that looked like her.  Not to mention nobody got in without an invitation.  Didn't want anybody like Pansy to ruin it.  To enforce this, Mr. Weasley pulled a few strings and got some of the highest security wizards admitting people.  It was like a swanky nightclub, and the big guys with the list.

    Then the wedding started.  Hermione and Harry had both insisted on a muggle wedding since half the guests were muggles.  Hermione walked up the aisle with Mr. Granger on her arm to where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting.  The pastor was waiting there as well to start the ceremony.  When Hermione get there, he started immediately.  "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to wed Harry Potter to Hermione Granger…"

* * *Skipping again to the part with the vows * * * 

    The Pastor continued.  "Now say I do after me Harry.  Do you Harry Potter take Hermione Granger to be lawfully wedded wife?  To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

    "I do."  Harry answered

    "And do you Hermione Granger take Harry Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?  To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

    "I do."  Hermione said.

    "Congratulations!  You are now husband and wife.  You may now kiss the bride."  The pastor said joyfully.  Harry and Hermione then kissed like there was no tomorrow.

**~Fin.~**

(A/N:  And thus ends my story.  I hope you enjoyed it!  I might make a sequel, I might not.  Most likely I will since I have so much free time now that school is over.  Until then, tell your friends about this one if they like D/G stories.)


	13. Epilouge

(A/N: This I had a hard time placing somewhere, because I didn't know where I should include it. So I just added an epilogue to this one. This _is_ the final chapter of this story.)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_June 12, a Year after Harry and Hermione got married …_

"Harry I think something's wrong." Hermione said one morning in their apartment in London.

"Something's wrong with what?" Harry asked not looking up from his paper.

"Well…we've been trying like crazy to have a kid right? I mean we've been trying for a year! And…" Hermione said deliberately not looking at Harry, who cut her off.

"And what? Are you saying I'm not putting out?" Harry looked up with contempt.

"No, no! You're defiantly putting everything you got into it. I'm just saying it may be not your fault. It could be something medical." Hermione said. "I mean one of us could be infertile."

"So what are you suggesting? That we go to the doctor or something? Maybe a special clinic? Do we really want everybody to know that I, the famous Harry Potter can't have children? The press would have a field day!" Harry said

"Harry you know as well I do that those doctors are strictly confidential." Hermione said. "Besides, what can it hurt?"

"Money talks, everybody walks. All right, I'll go. But if this gets out, I'm blaming you." Harry said finishing his coffee and getting up to wash the dishes.

"Thank you Harry, you're the best!" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Later that day, at the doctor's office…_

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm Dr. Calvin. You may remember me, I delivered Ginny and Draco's baby a year ago.  In fact they're expecting two more children soon, twins."

    "That's wonderful news!"  Harry said.

   "But we're here to talk about weather you are going to have a baby or not." Dr. Calvin said.

"Before you say anything, you have to promise not to tell anybody, Dr. No matter how much anybody offers you." Hermione said.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of telling anybody. I have more morals then that Mrs. Potter. In fact, every person who works here had to sign a confidentiality contract." He said smiling. "Now, getting to business, after conclusive tests, we have figured out the problem. I'm sorry Harry, but the semen containing your sperm is not lasting long enough to carry the sperm cells to the egg. In other words, the sperm is dying out before they reach the fallopian tubes. You are infertile."

Harry and Hermione just stayed silent and looked the floor. "Does this mean we can never have children?" Harry asked finally looking up.

"In the normal way yes. But there are other ways to have children. There is a surgery where we can take you sperm and her egg cells and combine them and then implant the fertilized egg in Hermione so it can grow normally called Artificial Insemination. There are other surgeries like that as well, but some people don't like to conceive that way. Or you could always adopt. There are a few adoption agencies in the London area alone. There is hope." Dr. Calvin said. "I'll leave you now to decide what you're going to do. Have a good day."

"Have a good day doctor." Harry said. Dr. Calvin then left the office. "So…what do you want to do?"

"Adoption sounds good, but I want our child to be ours." Hermione said wiping away her tears with a tissue.

"Well, do you want to go through with the surgery he mentioned?" Harry asked.

"It does sound like the best method. But is it real? It doesn't sound right."

"Yes but Hermione, we're not going to have a child any other way. And it's not like we got the sperm from some other guy. It's still mine and yours, just not the normal way with sex."

"So you want to go through with it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not the one going through surgery, you are. But I do want a kid to call my own. So it's really your decision."

"Let's sleep on it. I'm not sure if I want to yet." Hermione said getting up. 

"Ok Hermione. Let's go." Harry said following her out the room.

"So have you decided?" Dr. Calvin asked.

"We're going to sleep on it Doctor. Have a nice day."

"Of course. Have a nice day." Dr. Calvin said waving.

(A/N: Yes I'm cruel. But don't worry; Harry and Hermione do go through with the operation, and nine months later, they have a baby girl, which they named Elizabeth Rebecca Potter. Born on March 20, with brown hair, and green eyes. This **does** conclude You'd Never Expect This!)


End file.
